Part of Growing Up
by Fine Shade
Summary: This story is based on Fine having someone she likes. What will she experience? What will she gain or maybe what will she lose? Will she be happy or maybe depressed? (No pairing, just a story)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Minna-san! I am sorry that I am not able to update my stories as I have a lot of things to do like homework during the freaking December when I should relax and do what I like and tuition too. So I decided to make a new story. I try to finish this story by December or January.

I don't own FBNFH.

* * *

 **Someone's Pov**

When I was young, I was well-liked and an apple of my parents' eyes. My father, Truth and my mother, Elsa always liked to take a lot of photos of me. In every photo, I looked like a cute little doll. My mother and my aunt, Aunt Eli always like to praise me and said, "Kawaii! You look like a cute doll! It makes me feel like pinching her cheeks!"

Now, I have grown up. I was not that cute anymore but my face is still cute as always (that what I think). That is why, since young I think myself as a princess, should be loved. Though I am a bit hot tempered and sometimes, laughed at my weaknesses, I still believed that I am an apple of everyone's eyes.

I never thought that, never ever thought that I would be disliked and avoided. He avoided very obvious, too obvious that all the teachers knew it. I hate him.

These few days, when I looked at him, I would immediately turn my head away. Due to me being the class president, he asked me things about the sport day, but I didn't reply him either. During the class cleaning, I purposely gave him a lot of work to do. His friends wanted to help him, but they saw my black face, they didn't dare to speak up for him.

"Fine, don't be so petty!" My best friend, Rein said.

"Me being petty?!" I said angrily.

"No, I mean, pretty." Rein quickly changed her word.

She said petty at first. She knew that I would be angry then quickly changed her word. I sighed, and looked at him trying hard to do the things I told him to do. My heart softened a bit.

He is very tall and his smile makes my heart beats faster and faster and my face will feel very hot…

Wait, I shouldn't think about him. Baka, baka.

I hate him. A lot.

* * *

 **How was it? I hope you enjoy the story and don't forget to review it!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

All it started from that day…

 **Fine's POV**

 _In school…_

Oh my god, that freaking hot day! I am going to die, man! How I wish I could eat a stick of ice cream. I walked briskly to the canteen to buy a plate of noodles. From what I saw, there were a lot of students eating ice cream. Just I realized that the drink stall has finally selling ice cream after one whole year. I dashed to the stall and quickly opened the fridge. Little did I know that the fridge was closing and almost jammed my fingers. My fingers almost died but luckily I reacted fast enough.

This made me furious. "OI!" I shouted to him.

That guy was choosing his ice cream when I shouted to him. He raised his head. His cold blue eyes was staring me. He had violet hair and he looked… cool! Wait, this is not the time I am imaging this. He seemed familiar. Oh, he is from 2-B while I am from 2-A.

He looked at me for a few seconds and smiled. He said, "Oh, you want this?" I did not answer him. He smiled again. "I give it to you."

After saying that, he went and paid the ice cream and handed it to me. After that, he ran to the basketball court. There were a few boys there. I knew some of them. They were Auler, Bright, Noche and… and… I don't know. That guy who treated me ice cream was also there. Bright passed the ball to him and he scored a three pointer. Oh MY GOD, HE'S SO COOL!

From that day, I loved basketball.

Afterwards, I befriended him in Facebook. I always talked to him and made my day.

 _1 year later…_

I am in 3-A. I wonder where his class is. The familiar violet haired went into my class. He is that guy who treated me ice cream! It seemed he and I were fated!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I tried to publish but my mum confiscate my computer and I had to wait for like a month to use it (I was grounded :'))

Me: Yo, please-

Bright: Where is me?

Me: You will appear in some chapters but not now.

Bright: What the mhmmmhmm.

(Shade covered his mouth)

Bright: MHMMMHHHH (WHAT ARE YOU DOING?)

Me: Erm, I don't own anything. This story is based on Fine's point of view.

* * *

 **Fine's POV**

One day, I found his face book account. His name was Bluemoon. HIS NAME IS SOCUTTEEEEE! OMG I CANT BREATHEE! (Breath in, breath out)

I tried to befriend him in Face book and message him.

 _Fighting Fish_ _3: I love blue moons. You too?_

He adds me as his friends and even replies me!

 _Bluemoon: Me too._

I was so happy that I could die with no regrets. I didn't know that he and I had the same interest! He continued to type again.

 _Bluemoon: I'm Shade. What's yours?_

 _Fighting Fish 3: That's a secret. You can call me Fish._

 _Bluemoon: Why did you choose your user name as fighting fish?_

Hmm… Why? Because of its resilience. Nobody knows the username _Fighting Fish3_ except Rein. Her username is _Rein._

I was figuring out what to reply him when Rein posted something on the timeline.

 _Rein: The novel you introduced is interesting!_

* * *

After a few minutes…

 _Bluemoon: Eh, what novel did you introduced to her?_

 _Fighting Fish 3: Teenager life._

 _Bluemoon: What is it about?_

 _Fighting Fish 3: About teenager life._

 _Bluemoon: Of course I know. What is it about?_

 _Fighting Fish 3: Secret._

 _Bluemoon: Can you lend me the novel next time?_

* * *

After a few minutes…

 _Bluemoon: You know Rein?_

 _Fighting Fish 3: Yea, she is my best friend._

 _Bluemoon: Umm… Can I add her as friend?_

 _Fighting Fish 3: Wait I ask her first._

* * *

 **I'm so done with life. I ran out of ideas and I only can update once a month. :'(**


End file.
